wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy
Ivy, referred to as Holler by Princess Sunny, is a female scavenger, and one of the three protagonists of the second Legends book, Dragonslayer, the other two being Leaf and Wren. She is one of two scavengers that Sunny met in the scavenger ruins during The Brightest Night, along with Fluffy. She is also the daughter of The Dragonslayer. Appearance According to'' The Brightest Night, Ivy has enormous brown eyes, long dark hair that flows from her head down to the middle of her back, and has the same little nose and features as Flower, as well as being smaller than her. Sunny describes her as cute and adorable. She also held a dreamvisitor, which was described to be the size of an orange. On the cover of ''Dragonslayer, Ivy has long dark hair and tan skin. She wears a pink shirt with a brown belt, tan pants, and light brown shoes. She appears to be holding a miniature dreamvisitor attached to a chain in her hands. Biography Dragonslayer More flying in soon.. ''The Brightest Night At Jade Mountain, a scavenger, later revealed to be Ivy, contacted (possibly accidentally) Sunny using a dreamvisitor. Sunny assumed that the only way the scavenger can have gotten the dreamvisitor was by stealing it, and so she traveled to the scavenger ruins in hopes that the rest of the SandWing Treasure would be there. Upon arrival at the ruins, Sunny climbed onto a tree to survey the area from above and hide until the scavengers came. Eventually, at night, two scavengers emerged from the burnt village; one of them with short, fluffy hair, and a more confident one with longer hair. Sunny approached the scavengers, but was forced to trap them on the remains of a scavenger building due to them not being cooperative and trying to attack her. She gave Ivy the name Holler because she was being very loud, and the other Fluffy because of his fluffy hair. After Sunny asked for the dreamvisitor, Ivy and Fluffy began to argue, presumably on whether to give it to the dragonet or not. Eventually, Ivy produced the sapphire and gave it to Sunny. Sunny then asked for the rest of the treasure by drawing a pile of it in the dirt with her claw. After watching the two scavengers discuss it for a while, she decided to take Fluffy off of the wall, assuming that he would bring the treasure in return for Ivy. Ivy then demanded a ride from the dragonet, and so Sunny let her onto her back and flew off in search of Fluffy. After Fluffy gives Sunny a sack full of treasure, Sunny noticed that the Eye of Onyx was not in there, although the Lazulite Dragon was. Sunny questioned the scavengers, but they did not appear to have it. As she was about to leave, Sunny considered keeping Ivy and Fluffy as pets, but eventually decided against it. Ivy asked Sunny for another ride, but Sunny regretfully told them that she had to leave, and flew away with the sack of treasure. Sunny wondered if she would ever see them again. Quotes ''"YIBBLE YIBBLE YIBBLE!" - How Sunny perceives the language of scavengers Yibble? ... Yibble... yibble?" - Percieved by Sunny. "Urble YOBBLE." - To Fluffy, percieved by Sunny. "Yibble robble fnob?" - Percieved by Sunny. "Mommy, is Daddy famous? All the people at the party tonight were acting like he's made me famous." - To her mother in Dragonslayer "Because he's the boss of everyone, or because he did a dragonstare a long, long, long time ago?" - To her mother in Dragonslayer "I thought Uncle Stone dragonstared too." - To her mother in Dragonslayer "What does slay mean?" - To her mother in Dragonslayer "Mommy, I know about hunting. You mean like the way you poke squirrels and rabbits with arrows to get us dinner." - To her mother in Dragonslayer "Other dragons? Why didn't Daddy dragonslayer them too?" - To her mother in Dragonslayer "I want to see a dragon." - To her mother in Dragonslayer "Why was Uncle Stone yelling at Daddy about running away from the dragons? Did he want Daddy to slayer all of them?" - To her mother in Dragonslayer "Were the other dragons mad at Daddy? I think maybe slayering a dragon is not very nice. I bet that dragon did not like getting poked until it fell over and couldn't get up again." "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy. You know how Daffodil has a pet rabbit? Do you think I can have a pet dragon?" "Mrs. Laurel, can I ask you a question?" "Did you hear my dad's speech last night?" "That everybody has to go, except kids. But Mother brought me anyway." - About what 'mandatory' means. "I guess it was mostly confusing. I didn't understand what Daddy was saying." - About the meeting "But Daddy goes to the old village all the time." - When she hears that people aren't allowed to look through the ruins. "He does! ... He brings things back! Spoons and horseshoes and other stuff!" - When Mrs. Laurel doesn't believe her dad goes to the ruins. "But Mrs. Laurel, why can my dad go there whenever he wants, but Pine went there once, and now he's banished from Valor forever?" "I think Daddy made up a law ''after Pine went there."'' "Wow! ... Did you carry all of those at the same time?" - About the water buckets. "No. ... He just said Pine had to leave and never come back." "Well, I thought so, ... but Mrs. Laurel said I must have misunderstood." "Did you guys know that there's a law saying nobody's allowed to go to the old village?" "I've never heard of a law like that before." "But that's all Pine did!" - About The Dragonslayer and Violet's dads going to the old village. "No, no. He went to the old village. That's why he got banished. Because there's a law that says you can't." Trivia *Ivy is a climbing plant native to Europe that can often be seen on old walls or buildings. *A holler is a loud cry or shout. References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HPk6gmwYTc&app=desktop Gallery Scavenger.jpg|A scavenger Sunny and Holler.png|Sunny with Ivy on her back by Star Nightwing. ivy full body ref.png|by eruption the cinderwing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Scavengers Category:POVs Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Dragon Characters Category:Dragonslayer Characters Category:BN Characters